This invention relates to a flame sprayed high energy milled powder coated article of manufacture having improved high temperature oxidation and corrosion resistance comprising: (a) a superalloy substrate, and (b) a coating consisting of chromium and at least one element selected from iron, cobalt or nickel. Optionally the coatings can contain other elements, e.g., aluminum, carbon, yttrium or the rare earth elements, etc. Another embodiment comprises an aluminized overcoating of the flame sprayed coated superalloy. Another embodiment comprises the method of making the article of manufacture described herein.